Secret Admirer
by EO4EVER
Summary: Allison is secretly crushing on Drake. She admires him. DRAKE/ALLISON.


A quick implied Drallison one shot thing. I'm watching Mean Girls, and I came up with this. Even though it has nothing to do with that.

**Secret Admirer**** (Allison's POV), a Drake and Allison 1/1s**

I looked over at him from across the room. Sitting there with his perfect looks, talking with Adam_._

I admired him. I admired everything about him. His art, his ways, the way that he treats everyone… I just… admired everything about him.

But it was wrong. So very wrong. He was Adam's boyfriend.

I admired Drake.

But _admired_ isn't the right word.

I cherished Drake. I love him. It's wrong; I know that. But I couldn't help myself.

Just one touch from him would make my heart want to jump out of my chest. Whenever he rushed past me and accidentally brushed my shoulder.

Or that one time when Adam made the two of us hug, I almost fainted.

He drives me crazy. More than any other crush that I have ever had.

But this wasn't _just_ a crush.

I was in love.

With a guy who didn't really knows that I exist.

I was Drake's secret admirer.

***

Later that month when I stayed with Adam for a while when my parents were out of town, I hoped.

I hoped that Drake would… notice me for once. But I knew that would never happen.

I was sitting on the couch, looking over at Drake with his hands all over Adam.

I wanted him to see that I exist. For him know that I like him. For him to brush by me more often. For me to hear him say my name more often.

Adam would never know that I was secretly admiring his boyfriend from afar.

When I walked into the guest room the night before I was supposed to go back home, I noticed something on the bed.

A rose with a note attached.

I picked up the rose before grabbing the note and reading it.

In scratchy handwriting, I could make out the following: _I like you, too. Maybe we could go out one day. ~D~ _

I smiled and went to sleep. Maybe we could. One day.

***

It was the next day. The day that I had to leave. I didn't know how much longer it would be before I would see _him_ again.

I hoped that it was soon. I couldn't go that long with out seeing him. I would drive myself crazy.

I had the rose in my backpack and the note in my back pocket.

We were on the driveway, as I was about to leave. We were saying our goodbyes. And in _we_ I mean Adam and I. But Drake was there, standing next to him. But he still hasn't said a single word to me.

"Goodbye, sis," Adam said to me.

"Bye," I whispered, looking over his shoulder at Drake. I started to walk away when _he_ pulled me back.

I was shocked. He never paid any attention to me.

He brought me into a hug. If Drake wasn't holding me up, I would be passed out by now. My stomach was going crazy. His hugs were so warm, so caring, so… passionate.

He stuffed another scrap of paper into my pocket. "It's my number. Call me," he whispered into my ear. Shivers ran down my spine. His voice drove me crazy.

All I could do in response was nod.

"Bye."

***

I was sitting by the phone, with the slip of paper with Drake's number on it. I've been doing this everyday for the past week. Sitting there wanting to call him.

I wanted to call him, I really did. I just… didn't have the courage to.

Finally, after a week of waiting, I picked up the phone and dialed his number. My hands were shaking so much, that I had to restart about 5 times.

Finally, I got it right and it started to ring.

"Hello?" His voice almost made me drop the phone.

"H-Hi," I was finally able to say something.

"Alli! Hey! I was hoping that you would call!"

"Y… yeah. I… um, yeah," I didn't know what to say. I was so nervous. Butterflies in my stomach were going crazy.

"I'm gonna be in town next weekend. You… wanna hang out maybe?"

I couldn't believe it. Those words were music to my ears. _You wanna hang out._ Drake wants to hang out with me. _ME!_ Not Adam, but me.

"Wh… yeah," I replied. "Yeah! That'd be great!"

"I was hoping that you would say that. I'll figure it out what when I get to LA next week… so, what's going on?"

We kept talking for the next two hours, until my phone battery was going dead.

"My phones dead," I sighed. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, Alli," he replied. He was calling me Alli now! I was sad that my phone had to die. I knew _so_ much more about Drake now that I _ever_ had.

***

Adam and I were hanging out in my room the next day. I don't think that he knows about the plans that Drake and I have the next week.

I knew that I had to tell him; Adam was my best friend and I was going out with his boyfriend. But we weren't _really_ going out; we were just hanging out as friends.

"Is it okay if I go out with Drake next week?" I rushed my words out.

"What? I can't understand you. You're talking to fast; you have to slow down," he replied.

"Is… is it okay if Drake and I go out when he's here next week?" I whispered, looking down at my feet. "I… I just thought that I should ask you. You know, since he's your boyfriend and all…"

"Go _out_ with him?" he asked. "Alli…"

"You know what, never mind. I'll just call him and say that I can't go," I replied. My heart broke. I was looking forward to this. I've always wanted to spend time alone with him, just the two of us. Actually, spending any time with him would work.

"Wait, what? Since when do you have Drake's number? And since when do you want to spend _any_ time with him?" he asked me.

"He… he gave it to me. Then yesterday we talked for like, two hours. And… I've always wanted to spend time with him. So can I? Please?" I pleaded. "Plus, were not really going _out_. We're just gonna do something,"

"Well, I don't see why not. You don't really need my permission to hang out with someone," he replied.

A smile formed upon my face and I hugged him. "Thanks,"

***

The week passed slowly. I was excited to spend time with Drake. Every night we had talked for hours on the phone and texted non-stop all day. I kind of felt bad that I was hogging Drake from Adam, but then again, it _was_ Drake.

We were going to go to the local _Starbucks_ at Fourish or so.

I was still Drake's secret admirer; he didn't exactly know that I liked him.

But in the note, he said that he liked me too. I didn't exactly know what to make of that.

It had taken me since 9 AM to pick out the perfect outfit. It happened to be the first outfit I had put on, but whatever.

I had some cute jeans on and my favorite shirt, which was one that Adam had actually gotten me.

When the doorbell rang, I ran over to it and jerked the door open. "Hey!" I exclaimed. I was so glad to see Drake. We haven't exactly talked in person before, just over the phone.

"Hey," he replied, developing me in a hug. Again, I almost fainted. I can't even begin to _explain_ what I felt when Drake hugged me. His hugs were so… magical.

"You look cute," he said.

I blushed and said, "Thanks."

"Wanna get going?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He offered me his arm and I took it, smiling to myself. I bit my lip and looked down. Drake was so incredibly sweet to me, opening doors for me and all.

I've been on dates before, but none of them had been as great as the one I had today with Drake. He was so nice- I could see why Adam fell for him so fast.

We got to the Coffee shop, and we ordered our drinks. I had my own money, but Drake insisted on paying for me. We had so much more in common than I thought. We talked and talked for hours.

When we got back to my place, it was dark out. Drake walked me to the door.

"I had a great time today," I said.

"Me too," he replied. "Um…" he looked hesitant, but kissed me gently on the cheek. Again, I wanted to faint.

"Promise me that I'll see you again before I have to leave," he breathed into my ear.

I could barely nod my head yes, as I was all shaken up from him whispering into my ear. "I… I promise,"

When I walked inside my home, I knew that I just didn't admire him, I loved him.

My phone beeped with a new text. I opened it up.

_Maybe next time we can go on a real date. ~D~_.

***

**Okay, this wasn't supposed to be this long, but I had to keep going. Please leave me a comment telling me what you thought! **


End file.
